Butterflies and Moths
by WakeWood
Summary: How does it feel to hold that weight on your shoulders, to hide all of your pain behind strained laughter and forced smiles? Will you ever let me inside so that I can mend the shattered mold of your heart? rated T for now. REVIEW!


**AN: This is a Blaine/Puck fanfiction meaning yes, it will eventually become a yaoi M/M fiction. For now, it's safe to say that I can leave it at rating T but in later chapters, it will become M-rated. This was a request from my friend Alice so here ya go Muffin! Hope you enjoy and leave me a review, they're my fuel!**

**WakeWood**

0o0o0

Noah Puckerman met Blaine Anderson a long time ago. They were school kids, attending Glades Elementary. Blaine was smaller back then, his knobby knees shook as he stared up at the bricked school building. Noah watched him clutch onto his metal lunchbox as he suppressed a sob. His cheeks were red from the bite of winter trickling through the wind. Back then Blaine's moon kissed hair hung just above his shoulders, creating a forest of ebony curls. He was the same age as Noah, younger by a month and change. Noah saw him all the time before school started up, they lived practically next door and his mother and Noah's mother were great friends up until they were born. Whatever happened to their friendship, Noah wasn't sure but he knew that Blaine was destined to by his best friend.

0o0o0

Little five year old Noah Puckerman was always a bit of a trouble maker. His teachers weren't fond of his bullying and they weren't all too happy that he liked to put glue on their seats either. But no matter how many times Noah saw time out every day in school, the teachers always forgave him when he flashed them that dimpled smile. Ms. Ren told his mother that he would be quite the heart breaker when he got older and Noah (being the child that he was) didn't truly know what that meant. But regardless of that, he found himself wondering about that little odd ebony haired boy that was in his class but never spoke unless spoken to. He wondered why that boy was always quiet. Noticed that the ebony haired cherub kept to himself and played with his coloring blocks away from the watchful eyes of the other five year olds in their class during lunchtime.

At such a young age, Noah's curiosity got the best of him and he found himself walking over towards the mysterious boy. He moved as slowly as possible, hoping not to startle the boy that had his head down, focusing on his blocks with a furrowed brow. Once he got within a safe distance of the boy he observed him for a moment. His eyes wandered over the small shaky hands that were bruised around the knuckles and the almost silver like scar partially visible over the collar of the boys gray sweater. If he wasn't staring so hard, he probably wouldn't have noticed the scar at all. Noah secretly wondered where it came from, maybe the kid had gotten hurt in a biking accident, Noah had his share of scabs himself. They were fading on his skin but they were still there, he thought they made him look tough. "Hi" Noah whispered, bending down onto his knees to be level with the other boy.

Startled, the ebony haired boy shrank away ever so slightly, peering up at Noah through his curled bangs. "I'm Noah" Noah stuck out his pudgy childlike hand for the other kid to shake, a small friendly smile finding its way onto his lips. There was a moment of prolonged silence, Noah remained smiling, he wanted to be friends. It was probably shocking to the other boy seeing that Noah was famous for being quite the bully.

Just when Noah was about to take his hand back, the boy placed his bruised one into the hand that was offered and gave it a hesitant shake. "I'm Blaine" the boy offered up a shaky smile. Noah shook the boy's hand with childish excitement and smiled his famous megawatt smile. When they released their hold on one another, Blaine resumed stacking his blocks and Noah watched for a moment in silence. "Do ya wanna play?" Blaine asked absently, putting a bright blue block at the very top of the already teetering colorful display. Noah beamed and nodded, picking up one of the blocks that was left discarded on the ground to place it on top of the blue one.

"Why do you play by yourself?" Noah asked as the tower of blocks came crumbling down, creating a soft clinking noise as the blocks tumbled to the carpeted floor. Other children were playing around them but Noah didn't pay them any mind. They were loud, screaming, play fighting, coloring on the bookshelves when Ms. Ren wasn't looking and eating their lunches over in the corner at the rickety table set back there. Noah felt sorry for Ms. Ren, she couldn't handle all of her rambunctious students half the time and he was just an additional nuisance that caused a lot of trouble. Instead of dwelling on that, Noah focused on Blaine, waiting for him to answer. Blaine's lips twisted as he ducked his head, blush swelling his chubby cheeks as he picked up yet another block and resumed stacking them back up. "The other kids are scary, they're loud".

Noah giggled, his hand instantly patting the other boys head. He liked Blaine's hair; it felt soft just like Noah's dog Nanny's fur felt. Noah didn't know what it felt like to have long hair. His was cut short because his dad didn't want him looking like a "little girl" but long hair looked pretty on Blaine, or at least that's what Noah thought. "I know" Noah removed his hand and gave Blaine the yellow block that was settled by his feet, "They're pretty scary sometimes, Ms. Ren can put them in time out though"

Blaine nodded in agreement, shoulders sagging in relief. Noah wondered if he was glad that he had come over to play with him. Noah opened his mouth to ask just when he heard Blaine's tummy grumbled loudly. Blaine squeaked in alarm, clutching his stomach with his right hand and a pink block with the other. Noah smiled kindly, "You wans'ome of my lunch? My mommy made me a PB&J sandwich".

Noah grabbed Blaine's left hand with his own before he could answer. Together they stood, Noah leading the other as fast as his little legs could carry him over towards his cubby where his lunch sat waiting. He offered up an innocent smile towards Ms. Ren who was overwhelmed by the tiny hands tugging on her dress as the other students crowded around her and asked a million questions at once. Noah dropped Blaine's hand gently and crouched into his cubby, taking out his bright yellow lunchbox and unzipping the side to retrieve the plastic bag that held his sandwich and the container with his carrots inside. Ms. Ren supplied drinks for everyone so Noah would have to wait until she got the others under control in order to ask for something to drink. For now though, he settled on the floor, back resting against the wooden frame of his cubby as he motioned for Blaine to sit next to him.

The boy complied without much hesitation, sticking close to Noah's side as the short haired boy tore the sandwich in half, presenting part of the PB&J to Blaine. Noah watched as Blaine bit into the gooey bread hungrily before taking a bite for himself. He always loved his Mom's PB&J, it was sticky and filled with just enough peanut butter. Blaine flashed Noah a cheeky smile, teeth filled with jelly as he devoured his half of the sandwich, "T'ank you"

"Youh welcoum" Noah spoke around a full mouth of food causing Blaine to giggle. "Oh, my Daddy made me lunch too!" Blaine exclaimed, clapping his hands together before getting up to retrieve his own lunchbox. Noah's eyes followed after him, Blaine toddled over to the very last cubby and struggled with his own metal lunch box for a moment before coming back and opening it to peer at it's contents. "You guys having fun?" Ms. Ren's voice came loudly through the cacophony of noise already filling the room causing Blaine to cower back against Noah's side. Noah frowned at Blaine confusedly for a moment before flashing his brilliant baby teeth as he nodded.

The blue eyed teacher smiled back, crouching down to their level to hand them apple juice boxes before she took her leave. Noah patted Blaine's head, opening the juice box for the boy before opening his own. He thought it was strange that Blaine shrank away like that. Was he really that afraid of other people? Why wasn't he afraid of Noah then?

It was a question that Noah probably would never find an answer to, or so he thought.

0o0o0

As the day drew to a close, Ms. Ren had her students partake in clean up time to get the room back in order. Noah stuck close to Blaine as they placed their discarded blocks in their respective box and pushed all the chairs to the tiny colorful tables back in. Together they worked silently yet diligently, avoiding the other kids because they frightened Blaine terribly. The ebony haired boy even confessed that the bright eyed brunette girl named Rachel Berry scared him the most. Noah couldn't blame him though, Rachel was the loudest of all, bossy too. She ordered around her little group of girls, one of them was a pretty blonde and the other was a beautiful brown skinned girl that followed Rachel's orders with a sly roll of her eyes. Noah even tried to introduce Blaine to his partners in crime Finn and Sam, they were chubby little kids just like he was but Blaine simply hid against Noah's body, face concealed behind his curly hair.

So Noah simply stuck with Blaine for the rest of the day. He was only five but he knew that the ebony haired boy needed someone to protect him; he was so timid and soft spoken…There was no way he could stand up for himself.

"Alright everyone! Your parents are waiting in the movie room" Ms. Ren clapped, ushering any stray kids over toward their cubbies to get their things. Noah parted from Blaine for what felt like the first time today and he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't want to leave Blaine but he knew that he'd see him again tomorrow. It was just….He had never been so happy to gain a new friend. Most of his friends he knew since he was just a baby and now that he was five, he wasn't used to having to say goodbye just yet. "Is Noah okay?" Blaine asked, hitching his backpack onto his shoulder as he came to stand beside Noah. Noah simply nodded, struggling against the childish tears that were building in his eyes.

"I don't wanna go home" Noah sniffled, brushing his nose against his sleeve. Blaine pet his head the same way Noah had been doing all day and offered up one of his rare bright smiles, so far, only Noah had seen that smile, Blaine never flashed it to anyone else but him and that made Noah feel really special. "It's okay, we can play tomorrow!" Blaine clasped Noah's hand in his own and gave it a firmer squeeze then he had this morning. Noah was relieved at the sensation and squeezed Blaine's had gratefully, lacing his fingers in the ebony haired boys as he put his book bag on one shoulder.

"You're my best friend Noah" Blaine remarked shyly as they walked side by side toward the movie room to greet their parents. Noah swung their clasped hands and giggled, "You're my best friend Blaine".

Neither boy noticed that Ms. Ren was smiling after them, happy that the Noah had taken to Blaine so well and Blaine to Noah. She could tell that this was the start of a wonderful friendship between the two of them.

0o0o0

**AN: Well? How did it go? Review and let me know!**


End file.
